Rebecca's Shoes
by TheMadMatador
Summary: Rebecca is the daughter of well to do restroom attendants of Public Amenity #14. What happens when they allow people to use it for free? This is based on a character analysis I wrote for the character when I did the production last year. Rated K plus for brief mention of death.


Rebecca Thompson was born to not so rich, yet well to do parents. Mr. and Mrs. Thompson started working for Urine Good Company as minimum wage attendants for amenity number fourteen. They were paid next to nothing, but they made do with what they had. They made the best things.

When the Thompson's got a promotion to take charge of the amenity, they saved their money to buy their little girl, whom they fondly referred to Becky, a pair of brand new shoes. Becky instantly fell in love with the sparkling shoes. The Thompson's would give their daughter new shoes every year for her birthday. They lived like that for ten beautiful years. Then one day everything changed.

A scrawny, bean pole of a man appeared at public amenity fourteen.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen", the man started reading from a paper, "I bring news from the UGC. There will be a fifty percent increase for all usage at the public amenities."

"But that's not fair, Mr. McQueen." Mr. Thompson began to argue, "These people could barely afford to pay the fees as they are."

"I'm only the messenger"

At this, the people began to hiss and shout. They run Mr. McQueen away. He leaves in a hurry, afraid that the people might hurt him.

"I can't afford the new fees!", a voice shouts from the crowd.

"You won't make us pay the extra money, will you?" another voice shouts.

"This isn't fair", yet another voice shouts.

There is a ruckus and all around fear from the crowd. Becky cowers behind her parents. Mr. Thompson climbs the stairs that lead to the amenity entrance. He tries to quiet the crowd. The people calm down as Mr. Thompson clears his throat.

"People, please", he begins, "If you want to use the amenity, you'll have to pay" There is an overall disapproval in the crowd. "Now, let's be reasonable-" Mr. Thompson is interrupted by the crowd. "This fee hike isn't reasonable", a voice says, "I can barely afford to feed my children." With that Mr. Thompson thinks about his own family. His daughter that he adores. His wife that he would do anything for.

"You know what?" he continues, "You're right. You shouldn't have to pay to do your own business" The crowd cheers him on. This is the best news they have heard in a long time. "I hereby proclaim that the people don't have to pay for amenity number fourteen ever again," he shouts. The people flood the amenity. Becky thinks that the people look so happy. Her own dad makes all these people happy.

The people didn't have to pay to use public amenity fourteen for a few days. They were happy. This came crashing down when the police arrived. Officer Lockstock, a larger, middle aged man, and Officer Barrel, his lackey, lead the group of police officers. The people begin to panic when the police are in view. What starts out as panic soon turns in to a full riot, with people being beaten and arrested. Becky becomes separated from her parents. Her first instinct is to run. She runs as fast as her two feet can carry her. On her feet are a pair of brand new shoes she had received earlier that day. She comes to some bushes and hides behind them. She sees her parents arrested and taken away. She runs once the coast is clear.

She wandered around the city that night. She had never been as vulnerable as she was right then and there. She looked up at the tall buildings and spotted the tallest one of all, the UGC building. In the darkness, Becky could see lights at the top of the building. She saw what appeared to be four figures. They were dangerously close to the edge. Then it happened. What Becky saw was sheer terror. She saw two of the figures fall over the edge. Against her better judgment, Becky rushed over to the UGC building, to see what those two figures were.

When she got there, she came upon a horrible sight. She saw her parents, dead on the sidewalk. She couldn't help but get closer. Maybe, just maybe, they were still alive. She was terrified, yet oddly fascinated. She came in close to her mother's bloody face, when it gasped a breath of life. This startled Becky as she stumbled and lost her balance. Her mother was mumbling an almost inaudible whisper. Becky once again came closer. "Urinetown, Urinetown" was all that her mother whispered before she breathed her last breath. What did this mean? Becky knew that's where they sent people who broke the law. Why were they her mother's last words.

Tears began to stream down her face as she ran away again. She was lost. Maybe no one will find her. Maybe she would die right there on the street. Her tears blurred her vision so much that she couldn't see the young man she bumped in to. "Excuse me" the young man said, "I didn't see you there. Where are your parents?" Becky didn't respond.

"What's your name?"

"Becky"

"Well, Becky. My name is Harry. You have a nice pair of shoes there. Are you lost?"

"I don't have anywhere to go. My parents are dead"

"Would you like to stay with me?"

"Thank you"

The young man now identified as Harry took Becky under his wing. They soon became inseparable. Harry and Becky became a dynamic, law breaking duo that couldn't be stopped. Or at least that's what they thought anyway, pulling fast ones on the police from time to time. The two continued like that for four more years until everything changed once again.


End file.
